ValGaav's New Life
by KoNekoVampire
Summary: After the the battle with darkstar, Valgaav was reborn and Fillia promised to look after him.
1. Fresh Start

As the sun rose above the horizon Jillas came out the front of the mace & vase shop to put out the open sign

As the sun rose above the horizon Jillas came out the front of the mace & vase shop to put out the open sign.

"Ah what a beautiful day!" he said as he look at the sky.

Inside Gravos was putting the new maces on the shelves as Fillia finished making breakfast.

" Jillas! Gravos!" she called "breakfast is ready!"

Gravos and Jillas hurried up to the table where Filla placed warm toast and spreads, each one was given a glass of juice, a fork, a knife and a complementary chocolate. Filla then brewed up some of her wonderful tea and served a cup to each of them.

Filla took a sip of her tea, "So Jillas," she said " did you find the antique pots from the ruin yet?"

Jillas smiled "Of course I did boss!" he said with a cheerful grin " I left them right by the fernus last night!"

Filla gave a grin that shone more then the sun, " thank you very much Jillas" she leaned over and patted his head.

"Yawn" came the yawn of a 4 or 5 year old, "good morning mummy"

"Oh good morning Val!" Filla said cheerfully to the child, "and how was your night may I ask?"

"IT WAS GREAT!!" he said with a grin the size a banana "I had a dream dat Jiwas gave me a toy foxy with big ears!" he imitated ears on his head using his hands.

"Oh how very sweet," Filla chuckled.

"Then then, Gravos gave me a big big sword to cut a loaf of bread as big as the world!" he said jumping of the chair and pretending the play with a sword, " and then you mummy, you gave me a hug and told me not to worry and that I could do anything." He said sweetly at the end looking at the floor.

Later that day the shop is in full motion Filla serving customers, Gravos reaching for the things no one can reach and Jillas oquiping the customers children and also planning deliveries, but the best of all was Val. He was carrying around jars almost the same height of himself.

Fillia looked at him with pride, he was extremely short and he still had his half mazoku features, such as the hairstyle and the horn, but at times his tail would pop out and swing form side the side like a happy dog as he plodded around the store.

That night when Jillas was taking the sign in Val ran up to him, "Lemmie help with dat, " he said as he carried the sign that's was slightly larger then himself inside.

"Thank you Master ValGaav!" Jillas said

"Val." Val begun, "ValGaav?" he tilted his head to one side.

"Oh err um you know its starting to get cold, hows about we go ups to the bathroom and have a bath?" Jillas said as he tried to cover up what he had said before.

"Ummm, " Val thought, "ok!"

After the bath Val got in to his PJ's and got in his bed.

"Mummy, " Val asked, "can you tell me the story about the blue guy, the princess, the dumb guy, the cosen one and the dumbass?"

"Umm of course," Fillia spluttered trying to remember a time when she mentioned Xellos being a dumbass or even a jackass but she would not decline such a cute face, "it was a long time before you were born back then I was a shrine maiden of the fire dragon king…"


	2. Bad Dream

It was early morning Val woke up with tears in his eyes. "I can't tell mummy that dream…" but while he was getting out of bed he heard shouting from downstairs:

"WHY DID YOU COME IN HERE YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED!"

" Oh well I just wanted to see how you were going that's all!"

"WELL I OUTTA!"

"It is true the dragon race always has to resort to violence."

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT FROM A MONSTER!"

Val slowly walked down the stairs holding a broomstick, "Ill kill that guy who be mean to my mummy!" Then without thinking he jumped out of the staircase and swung the broom at the man. "Go away, go away, go away fowl beast!" he shouted.

"Ohh so you're Val?" the man said.

"Um err.." Fillia jumped in front "This is the dumb ass oh I mean Xellos, you know the mazoku in the story I tell you."

"OH WOW!" Val smiled as he looked up at Xellos "Teach me magic, teach me magic, teach me magic!" he called.

"Uhhhhh well um err I gotta go." Then he did the good ol disappearing trick.

"Don't worry about Xellos," Fillia assured "he always does this! Why don't you go outside and play."

Val went outside where he saw the group of children playing tag,

"Um hi" Val walked up to one of the girls, "could I um play with you?"

She turned and looked at him funny, "No way freko!" she shouted, Val had tears coming out of his eyes, "no way would I or any of us want to play with a cry baby!"

At this point all the children gathered around him as he sat on the ground.

"Yeah!" said one of the boys, " who would want to play with you! I mean look at yourself you have a horn!"

"Hey don't do that!!" a girl with short blue hair and a lavender robe ran up, "don't pick on the weak you idiots!"

"Move outta the way" said a boy, all the children went up and started kicking Val.

"Ow mummy save me, " Val cried, "SAVE ME!!" he begged.

The kids stopped and walked away, "Val are you ok?" said the girl with the blue hair.

"Thanks for saving me Miraka." Val said.

Miraka ran to Fillia's shop.

"FILLIA!" she shouted as she opened the door, "those kids in the town beat up Val!"

"Oh no!" Filla's face filled with horror, she said no words and ran out to find Val.

She looked high and low and found him lying on the ground.

"Oh Val," Fillia begun to cry, "are you ok my sweet?"

"Mama…" Val said as he reached up to stroke her face, "Now that you're here I'm ok."

Fillia smiled picked him up and took him home.

Val lay asleep in his bed, downstairs in front of the fireplace Fillia cried, "Val I don't want to loose you again," she looked at the flames of the fire, "maybe it _is the end_"

"It's not the end, it the beginning," Val stood holding his teddy bear at the entrance to the room.

"Oh how much did you hear?" Fillia asked.

"From about maybe to end." Val replied.

"So why did you come down dear?"

Val started to cry as he collapsed at the entrance, "I had a nightmare, I was all grown up and there were 5 lights and I felt pain, there were dragons dying, and then you said it's not the end it's the beginning."

Fillia's face filled with horror as she stood up went over to Val and picked him up, "It," she couldn't say it, "it was just a dream it wasn't real so don't worry."


	3. The Begining

The next day Fillia did not come to work in the shop, and the dya after that too.

"Do you think she's alright?" asked Jillas with a bit of consern.

"Mummy locked her door," Val said quite frightened.

"Mabye she," Gravos couldn't finish that sentence because he knew Val would get extra worried, Gravos looked at Jillas as Jillas shoock his head.

Ting ting, the sound of the bell chiming when someone opened the door chimed.

"Um hello val," Miraka entered the shop, "um my Mama wanted to see Fillia."

"We can't seem to open da boss's bedroom door," Jillas told the young girl.

"What do you mean of that?!" said a mature voice behind the door. And through the dor walked Crown Queen Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova.

"Mama they said that Fillia won't open her door." Miraka said with some consern.

Martina looked worried as she bobbed down and patted Val on the head, "You must be worried sick about her?"

Val looked sad and stared at the floor.

Martina looked at Val, "I think I know how to get your mother to open the door."

"How?" Val asked.

They walked to the door of Fillia's bedroom, her door itself had a golden dragon painted on it.

"Ok Val fisrt ask her to open if she doesent respond ram the door down." Martina said.

"Ok!" Val said as he walked up to the door, "Mummy its me Val please open the door I'm woried about you!"

There was an utter silence which filled the corroders which is usully full of cheer with an upright sense of doubt and saddness.

Val stepped back and rammed the door with his horn, he could now see slightly into the room, Filliaa was holding a purple vest in which she hugged tightly, "Oh ValGaav you were so confused" she said to the vest.

"That name," Val stood up "the persan in my nightmare."

Filla could see the hole and came to open the door, "I'm sorry I was just reminising," she said with a faint smile. She flung the vest on to her bed, "now lets cheer up and go to the shop!"

"OK!" Val shouted with a big smile, he was happy his mummy was better again as he rushed out to the shop and put the open sign out, started moving pots around, his tail came out and waged side to side as he pottered around the store holding his baby mace.

"You would never belive that in his past life he wanted to destroy the world would ya?" Filla said with a laugh.

"Or dat he made you summon Darkstar?" Jillas added.

"Yes," Fillia said, "but now he will lead a mazoku free life, this isint the end."

"IT'S THE BEGINNING!" evryone said together.


End file.
